Lozenge
by Asaka Kiseragi
Summary: Trying to get Kurogane to admit he was sick was like trying to tell the sun not to shine. And trying to get Kurogane to take treatment for his illness? Well... KuroFai.


**Lozenge **

* * *

_I hate sore throats. Really, really, really hate them. _

_On the other hand, I love lozenges at the time of a sore throat. Really, really, really love them._

_Of course, I can admit to being sick and therefore can take lozenges once every two to three hours, unlike Kurogane who seems to vehemently denying his sore throat the relief of lozenges._

_Why?_

_Because he doesn't have a sore throat of course, silly. _

_Enjoy._

_**Disclaimer:** …Aha. Ahaha. No. _

* * *

Kurogane was an incredibly stubborn man, Fai soon learnt. He wouldn't confess to anything – he refused to give up on returning to his home; on training 'the kid'; on protecting Sakura-hime when Syaoran was unable to…he also refused to admit that he was in love, despite the fact that it was a clear as daylight – even to the blissfully naïve and innocent Sakura(1) – that he loved Fai as much as the blond loved him. To a certain extent. Sometimes it was just as clear that he wanted to kill Fai and bury his body where no one could find it.

Kurogane was also incredibly stubborn when it came to admitting weaknesses, and to the grumpy ninja, illness was one of the biggest weaknesses off all.

"I AM NOT SICK!"

Fai rolled his eyes slightly, as Sakura squeaked and almost dropped the mug of hot lemon and honey cradled in her hands. The 'not-sick' Kurogane promptly dissolved into a fit of coughing from straining his sore throat with all the shouting, and glared the mug in Sakura's hands.

"B-but…I though it might help your throat…" Sakura protested weakly, lowering her eyes to the steaming mug, "You've been sounding a little croaky these past couple of days and—"

"And he's also been sneezing, sniffing, and in constant demand of tissues," Fai cut in from where he was curled up on the sofa, "Just ignore him Sakura-chan. I'll make sure he drinks it."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Kurogane shouted, obviously feeling a little ignored from his corner of the room, before coughing again and grabbing some of the aforementioned tissues. Sakura jumped again, before lowering the mug onto one of the small coasters and heading out of the room to talk to Syaoran.

There was a long silence in the room, as Kurogane glared lethally at Fai, who was smiling brightly, before blowing his nose.

"Now Kuro-tan, I suggest you drink some of that lovely drink Sakura went to all the trouble of making you," Fai said, uncurling himself and moving to sit next to the taller male.

"…I hate hot drinks," came the sullen, and slightly croaking reply.

"Yes, but I hate you sounding like an eighty-year-old man even more," Fai said, picking up the drink, "It's a weird sound. Besides, this smells nice…it can't be all that bad!"

Kurogane ignored the previous statement and stared suspiciously at the steaming drink,

"…I'm still not drinking it," he said, stubbornly, after a little thoughtful pause.

Fai sighed, and replaced the drink on the table, before rummaging around in his pocket,

"Oh well. Far be it from me to force you…" he said, popping something out of a foil container and slipping it in his mouth. Kurogane stared at him with narrowed eyes,

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? _OF COURSE_ you'd friggin' force me to drink it, what the hell are you plottin—mmph."

His rant was effectively cut off when Fai leaned over and kissed him directly on the lips. He felt Fai's tongue dart into his mouth, before the blond pulled away, grinning widely at him. It was then he realised that there was something balancing neatly on his tongue,

"What the hell?" he exclaimed, pulling a face at the orange flavour that was invading his taste buds. Fai's grin merely grew wider and he waved the small cardboard package in his hand around,

"Lozenges!" the blond exclaimed, before peering at the packaging, "Since you're too stubborn to drink anything to soothe your throat-"

"My throat is not sore."

"Of course it isn't," Fai said cheerfully, "Apparently these things should work just as well!"

There was a pause, before Kurogane raised an eyebrow,

"…You do realise that you're gonna get sick now too, right?" he said. Fai blinked up at him, before tilting his head to the side,

"Hmm. I hadn't thought of that…" Suddenly he grinned,

"But you just admitted you're ill!"

"Did not."

"Yes you did."

"Didn't."

"Then how am I supposed to get sick, hm?" Fai asked, smiling sweetly at the red-eyed male. There was a mutter, followed by some muffled curses, and then Kurogane glared at him.

Chuckling slightly, Fai patted the ninja on the head before getting up,

"I still think you should drink some of that drink Sakura made. Lozenges can only do so much," he said, setting the package down on the table,

"You can't have another one for another two to three hours," he told the dark haired male, indicating to the lozenges, before giving Kurogane a small wave and sliding out of the door.

Kurogane glared viciously at the small cardboard box, before sulkily picking up the still steaming mug and taking a sip from it. He decided to ignore, and then later viciously deny the fact that the drink coupled with the lozenge were surprisingly soothing on his not-sore throat, and concentrated more on smirking as he heard Fai let out a rather dry sounding cough, immediately followed by the fluttering tones of Sakura's voice worrying over the blond.

It served him right.

He should've figured he'd catch the sore throat from pulling that stunt.

Not that it was Kurogane's fault or anything.

Kurogane didn't get sick.

Really.

* * *

_(1) I can't believe Sakura's really that innocent. I say she's really a closet fangirl. A closet KuroFai fangirl._

_Somehow, I managed to turn that into Kuro-Denial as well. It's addictive. So much fun to write as well. Haha._

_I just realised I'm so crap at writing kisses. Maybe I should work on that. I've also just realised that none of my KuroFai one shots have involving kissing of the mouth-to-mouth kind. Kiss on the cheek, yes. Kiss on the lips? Well, that was the first one. And it was barely there. _

_Huh… _

_Reviews make me happy._

_--Asaka-- _


End file.
